Nardah
Magic carpets Fairy ring (DLQ) |guild = No |race = Humans |obelisks = 0 }} Nardah is a small desert town in the far south of the Kharidian Desert and is members only. It is now a Drought town where water costs 1000 coins per waterskin (4). History Nardah was founded in the Third Age by a woman named Nardarine. Nardarine was a Saradominist living in a town in the northern desert that was destroyed in a battle between Saradominist and Zamorakian forces. Nardarine escaped before the fighting grew serious, and found herself wandering alone in the desert. She prayed to Saradomin for aid, but Saradomin was too focused on the ongoing battle to pay attention. Elidinis heard her prayers, however, and brought water to Nardarine. Nardarine asked Elidinis to grant her a place where she could live a quiet life, free of the suffering of the God Wars. Elidinis agreed to this on the condition that Nardarine and her descendants swear an oath of fealty, and created the town of Nardah, giving Nardarine a statuette to worship her. In time, more refugees from the God Wars came to the town. Nardarine allowed them to stay so long as they made the same oath of fealty she had made. Travel * Fairy ring code D-L-Q. Then head south to Nardah. * Walk. East, by South East until you get to the river. Cross the river then head East, by South East until you get to the map edge. Then South to Nardah. * Magic carpet (200 coins from Shantay Pass to Pollnivneach. Then head south to the Pollnivneach's southern carpet merchant. Finally another 200 coins from Pollnivneach to Nardah). * Go from Shantay Pass to Uzer, then walk south. (After The Golem) * Use a Nardah Teleport Scroll. Stores *General Store :See also General store *Rok's Chocs Box *Seddu's Adventurers' Store *Hunter Shop The map of Nardah shows a Herbalist shop. This refers to Zahur, the herbalist. However, while Zahur will clean your herbs for a price (see The Herbalist below), she does not actually stock or sell herblore supplies. Inhabitants *Ali the Carter *Ali the Wise (After The Tale of the Muspah) *Artimeus *Awusah the Mayor *Garai *Ghaslor the Elder *Habibah *Kazemde *Meskhenet *Nardah Banker *Nkuku *Rokuh *Rug Merchant *Seddu *Shiratti the Custodian *Usi *Wingstone *Zahra *Zahur Guards There are also some attackable guards in Nardah. *Poltenip *Radat *Tarik Features *Bank *An anvil *2 clay ovens *A fountain (Must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest to use) *A general store Magic Carpet Players may use Ali Morrisane's Magic Carpet system to travel to and from Pollnivneach. This route costs 200 coins each trip. The fee can be reduced by completing the Rogue Trader miniquest and/or wearing a Ring of Charos (a). Elidinis Statuette The Elidinis Statuette is an altar that restores prayer points and raises players Hitpoints above their normal maximum. In order to use this altar, players must have completed the Spirits of the Elid quest. The Herbalist Zahur, the Herbalist, is a character in Nardah who will clean players' herbs. This will cost 200 coins per herb, and players will not receive any Herblore experience. She will also decant 4-dose potions into 3-dose potions, for 50 coins per inventory converted (regardless of how many potions are in your inventory). Quests *The Curse of Arrav *Spirits of the Elid Trivia *The first Shooting Star landed outside of the bank on the 1st of September around 1:40. *The name Nardah might also refer to the Danish/Scandinavian word "Narda", which means "Empty/Nothing at all" * On 9 November 2009 a missing carpet was added to Nardah, and some of the flying animations were adjusted. *Unknown to many players, Nardah is a great place to train Cooking because of the short space between the bank and the range. *Prior to the unidentified herbs changing into grimy herbs, the herbalist would have been paid to identify the herbs for players who didn't have a high enough herblore level to do so. Category:Cities Category:Kharidian Desert